The Winner
by Terribly Sorry To Interrupt
Summary: Sibling rivalry runs deeper than the pits of hell. Developed from reading Shakes/ turned in for a grade, but i thought you'd like to read it as well.


The Winner  
Resheph and his brother Raphael were always competitive. Since Raphael's birth, Resheph had been trying to beat him at everything. Whether it be for their mother's attention, or the last sweet roll of dinner. Raphael was, and everyone agreed, much better looking that Resheph; another reason for him to be resentful. If that was not enough, he was also more athletic, intelligent, and was indeed superior.

Raphael grew up vain and apathetic, while Resheph grew up bitter and loathsome.

On the day of his twenty-third birthday, Resheph had come to a decision; he was to ask a fair young maiden he knew for an evening out on the town. He announced this to his family over dinner, where all wished him luck. Content with their encouragement, Resheph retired for bed; as he was to rise early in the morning, finish his chores, and go to see Luella.  
Resheph had never spoken to a woman as astounding as Luella, and Raphael knew this. Raphael wanted to ensure Resheph not get a woman that was more beautiful than his own; as that would mean he had won. Raphael would not allow that to happen. He was nineteen, old enough for marriage, and he would use that right against his brother: to win. 

The next morning, while Resheph was completing his chores, Raphael headed for the town. He went to Lady Luella's manor. He begged and pleaded for her to marry him, reciting love poetry with false sincerity. Because Luella, like every other girl in town, swooned over Raphael daily, and was as foolish as she was beautiful, she agreed.

"How wonderful!" He exclaimed, " I will be by at dusk to retrieve you."

Raphael, bursting with satisfaction, ran home to find Resheph plowing the field near the farthest edge of their property. He boasted and bragged of how quickly he won Luella's heart, how easily she submitted to his charm, how foolish Resheph was; how he had won.

Resheph, hoe in hand, shook his head in horror and disbelief. Soon his disbelief turned to anguish, and his horror turned to lividity. Using all his strength, he kicked at Raphael, knocking him to the ground. He brought the hoe up, over his head, " You always win," he whispered.

In one swift motion, he brought the hoe down on top of his brother. Over and over and over again. Blood spattered across his chest, along the jawline of his face, in his hair... on his hands. Raphael lay there, all he could do was feel. Soon the hoe became dull and bent. Dropping it at his feet, Resheph kicked at Raphael, as hard as he could; realeasing an angry grunt with every blow.

Resheph leaned over his brother,"But not today." and with a wry smirk, he watch the life drain from his brother's eyes.

He burried Raphael in the woods, wrapped about his bloody shirt.

That night, well past dusk, Resheph arrived at Luella's estate. She had her luggage with her. He convinced her that Raphael had played a cruel joke on her, that he had run off with another woman; that she should allow him to escort her instead. Feeling wounded, Luella agreed.

Weeks past, and the whereabouts of Raphael remained a mystery to the town. As it rained, Raphael's body was carried with the runoff into the river; it washed ashore the next day. Coincidentaly, that same day Resheph proposed to Luella, and she accepted.

The body was found, and a funeral was held. As Resheph stood over his brother's lifeless form, he felt a slight tingle in his spine, a dull stabbing in his lungs. He involuntarily twisted about in a circle, tremors overtaking his entire body. The wind began to howl, and a thick fog rolled in out of nowhere.

Luella could see nothing around her, a cool hand grabbed her from behind, and the fogged cleared slightly. There, bent awkwardly to the side, stood a corpse. Its skin rotting, teeth gone, hair and nails over grown and undertrimmed. The hollow eye sockets of the corpse seemed depthless.

She tried to scream, but a cool hand was immediantly placed over her mouth. The corpse stared into her eyes, piercing her soul. It cocked its head to one side, and opened its mouth.

"Shh." It croaked. " I have come for you, as promised." It's jaw crackled and creaked as it spoke. " It is I, Luella, Raphael."

It pulled her in for an embrace, she was too shocked to resist. It leaned into her ear, " He cannot have you" She closed her eyes. " He cannot win."

It wrapped itself around her tighter squeezing until she could no longer breathe. A single tear fell from her eye as the corpse slithered over her body, winding itself tight and secure.

She sank into the earth along with the corpse, leaving behind her clothes. As the fog cleared, and the other funeral guests noticed that the corpse, Luella, and Resheph were gone, they looked to the ground.

In the mud laye a pile of skin, a damp dress, and an engraving that said, " I win."

Neither brother nor Luella were ever found.


End file.
